


Shameful Indulgence

by Ellelephante



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Dracula: The Series
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Secret Crush, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellelephante/pseuds/Ellelephante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy thinks about why having sleep overs with Mina is both equally great and painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameful Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfiction upload to this website, as well as for this fandom. As much as I love Lucy/Mina, I wanted to provide some insight on how the innocent Lucy Westenra might feel during those 'wonderful' moments of friendship. I know it's short, but hopefully it's short and sweet? + I need a Beta. If you are willing, please contact me @invinciblepanties on tumblr.

 

There is something about the way Mina’s chest rises and falls against the pale blue light that makes her aware of her own. Beneath the sheets and thin nightgown, her fingers brush against her breast. They tremble, and she is afraid of herself. The dreaming figure beside her, hips hugged by the blanket almost too tightly, provides much comfort. Lucy has to catch her breath before the guilt settles in, but the way the blanket teases up Mina’s thigh makes the task difficult. She feels dizzy, awful, but she’s captivated by the way the body next to her can co-exist with someone like herself. 

 

“Lucy?”

 

A hand swats her hair like a cat to it’s toy, and she jumps.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Mina asks.

 

She does not reply for quite some time. Besides, whatever she would say would end up being a lie. Lucy could sleep, but moments like these were to be savoured. 

 

Another playful tug of her hair and she’s forced to pay attention, because it kind of hurts, her hair being pulled. 

 

“Unfortunately,” she agrees, placing a hand tenderly on Mina’s shoulder. “Go back to sleep, yes?”

 

Mina doesn’t obey and fumbles with the blanket, getting comfortable. She cuddles in close and even though her eyes are tired, they bore into Lucy’s with delightful curiosity. They told each other everything; shared secrets in hushed tones despite the safety that was Lucy’s bedroom. If a question was asked, it was to be answered. 

 

“Oh, Lucy.” Mina yawns, inching herself close enough to rest her forehead on Lucy’s arm. It’s warm, and makes the rest of Lucy’s body warm up too. She looks at the ceiling in an attempt to shield her blush.

 

“Do you feel sick again?” Mina stretches and sits up with a stern look. A gentle hand is placed her forehead and embarrassment sinks into her skin. Mina’s brown hair falls down just long enough to tickle the tip of her nose. It’s almost romantic — but it’s not. 

 

“Goodness Mina, you must think me a weakling the way you dote on me.” She laughs lightly. “You aren’t a graduate, _yet_.”

 

Mina doesn’t argue, shaking her head and flopping back onto the mattress, defeated. “Years of friendship have told me you are anything but a weakling, Lucy.”

 

Lucy doesn’t know what to say back so she listens to Mina shift under the sheets until she’s content with her position. With Mina’s back toward her, she can finally catch herself. Her fists clench the blanket so hard they flush themselves of their usual rosy hue.

 

She swallows nervously, resisting the urge to move closer and spoil the moment. Mina is so good to her. She does her best to match that goodness, but no matter how many comforting hugs and lavish parties she gives, she knows that Mina will always be of more help to her than she to her.

 

Mina’s breathing steadies. The glow of the moon from the window sheds just enough light through the curtains to faintly illuminate the dip of her neck and each subtle curve. It is frustrating, how ignorant Mina is. Always reading books, books about bodies, books about brains and how they work and yet, what about people? 

 

Lucy stares, a soft sigh leaving her lips. What she would give to live in the same blissful oblivion. The thought of just having Mina as a friend is bewildering, and she grows nearly resentful. She sinks under the covers, hating the way her heart quickens when Mina rolls over, only to weave her fingers through hers. It’s a soothing gesture, but the act is nearly wicked. Mina is one of true evil — an innocent temptress. 

 

“Sleep now, Lucy.” Mina’s breath is hot, dancing on her skin. “I love you.”

 

Lucy understands how much those words mean to people, but Mina’s dazed murmuring makes her cringe. She envies the way it can leave her mouth so modestly, so freely. She longs to be able to do it with the same chill ease, but the weight of the words swell in her throat and she falters. 

 

Her lips part only to hang open. The silence is loud, and she knows she must respond with something to fill it. 

 

It is no different tonight. 

 

She admits failure, clasping Mina’s hand with shameful indulgence. 

 

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
